


Stom

by sinsuality



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dutch, M/M, Nederlands, Nederlands Elftal, Oranje, WK 2010, voetbal
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsuality/pseuds/sinsuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>André draait zich weer om en kijkt naar Mark, die nog steeds ligt te wanhopen. “Hij is echt—een soort puppy! Een jong hondje! Je zit gewoon een beetje jonge hondjes te bespringen jij. Jezus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stom

**Author's Note:**

> Vindt plaats tijdens het WK 2010.

Het is twee uur na de training en Mark komt stilletjes de hotelkamer binnen. André kijkt op van waar hij op het bed met zijn iPhone aan het spelen is. 

“Hé!” zegt hij. “Waar kom jij vandaan?” 

Mark haalt zijn schouders op. Hij gooit zich op het bed en staart naar het plafond. 

“Nou nou, wat een levensvreugde weer,” zegt André spottend. Hij buigt zich weer over zijn iPhone. 

Na enkele momenten staat Mark op en loopt naar het raam. Hij kijkt naar buiten, maar er is niets te zien behalve andere gebouwen. Hij draait zich naar het met tijdschriften bezaaide bureau en pakt zijn telefoon. Hij tuurt op het scherm en gooit hem vervolgens weer neer. Hij zucht en draait zich naar André.

“Wat ben je aan het doen?” vraagt hij.

“Niks bijzonders,” bromt André. “Stomme spelletjes.”

“Hmm.” 

Mark drentelt wat heen en weer en verzet en verplaatst dingen. André kijkt even naar hem en trekt zijn wenkbrauwen op voordat hij zijn iPhone aan de kant gooit. Hij zucht en gaat de badkamer in. André buigt zich over de wastafel en maakt zijn gezicht even nat. Hij pakt op de tast zijn handdoek en droogt zich af. Als hij opkijkt, ziet hij dat Mark zich met beide handen aan de deurpost boven zijn hoofd vasthoudt en hem met treurige puppyogen aan zit te kijken.

André gooit de handdoek over het haakje en slaakt een zucht. “Oké. Gooi het eruit.”

Mark laat de deurpost lost en leunt tegen de muur. Hij slaat zijn armen over elkaar en tikt met zijn schoen op de vloerbedekking. “Volgens mij heb ik iets stoms gedaan,” zegt hij, André’s ogen ontwijkend.

André trekt zijn wenkbrauwen op.

Mark werpt hem een korte blik toe. “Het is echt heel stom.”

“Vertel het nou maar.”

Mark kijkt naar de vloer en zucht weer. Hij strijkt met zijn hand over zijn gezicht en kijkt André dan langs zijn vingers aan. “Ik heb Ibi gezoend.”

André’s ogen worden groot. “Ibi gezoend? Nu net?”

Mark knikt en kijkt schuldbewust. Hij bijt op zijn lip. “Het ging per ongeluk.”

“Per ongeluk.” André draait zich van hem weg en draait zich vervolgens weer om. “Ibi, Mark, mijn god. _Ibi!_ ”

“Ja, ik weet het. Het was niet de bedoeling.” 

“Hij is tien jaar jonger!”

“Negen.”

André rolt met zijn ogen. “Dat doet er niet toe. Hij is jong, Mark. Mijn god. Waar zat je met je hoofd?”

Mark haalt zijn schouders op en schopt zachtjes met zijn voet in de vloerbedekking. “Ik zei toch dat het stom was,” mompelt hij. 

“Wat zei Ibi? Wat vond ie ervan?”

“Ja, ik weet niet. Hij was niet echt uh, enthousiast. Denk ik. Ik weet het niet. En daarna—nou ja, we hebben het er niet echt over gehad ofzo.” Mark kijkt naar de grond. 

André kijkt hem een moment aan. Zijn blik verandert van schattend naar begrijpend. “Ben je weggelopen? Je bent weggelopen,” zegt hij. 

Mark zwijgt en kijkt hem dan wanhopig aan van onder zijn wimpers. 

André werpt zijn handen in de lucht. “Niet te geloven dit. Echt _niet_ te geloven.” Hij loopt voorbij Mark de kamer in en Mark volgt hem. “Ben je echt weggelopen? Heb je hem gewoon echt— _Mark!_ ”

Mark gaat op zijn bed zitten. “Nou ja, we waren op zijn kamer. We waren gewoon aan het, aan het praten, en nou ja. Het gebeurde gewoon. Alleen, ja. Hij deed niet echt—tenminste, het was niet—” Hij begraaft zijn gezicht in zijn handen. “Oh god. Dit is _zo_ stom.” 

Hij haalt zijn handen van voor zijn gezicht en staart bijtend op zijn lip naar een ondefinieerbaar punt op de muur. “Straks wil hij nooit meer met me praten,” zegt hij zonder zijn blik af te wenden. Dan kijkt hij André aan. “Denk je dat ie boos is? Zou jij boos zijn?”

“Wat, als iemand die min of meer mijn vader had kunnen zijn me eerst zoent en ‘m daarna als een of ander watje smeert?” zegt André spottend. “Ja, Mark, ik zou boos zijn.”

Mark knijpt zijn ogen dicht.

“Maar goed,” gaat André op iets mildere toon verder. “Ik ben Ibi niet. Ibi is nooit boos. Hooguit teleurgesteld. Met die grote donkere treurige ogen van hem.” Hij grinnikt. 

Mark kreunt en laat zich achterover op bed vallen. Hij gooit een kussen over zijn gezicht. “Oh man, hou op. Echt, hou op. Ik schaam me dood.”

“Omdat je hem hebt gezoend of omdat je bent gevlucht?”

Mark tilt het kussen een eindje op. “Ik weet niet. Allebei.” Hij laat het weer op zijn gezicht vallen. 

André draait zich om en rommelt wat met de paparassen op het bureau. “Kan je niet gewoon met hem praten?”

“Nee,” klinkt het gedempt. “Ik kan me nooit meer vertonen.”

André rolt met zijn ogen. “Mijn god, het lijkt wel alsof ik in een tienerfilm ben gestapt.” 

Mark gooit het kussen aan de kant en komt overeind. “Wat moet ik doen? Straks denkt ie dat ik—dat ik een of andere gestoorde—of straks is hij echt boos. Denk je dat ie boos is?”

André kijkt Mark aan en pakt zijn iPhone van zijn bed. Hij begint wat toetsjes in te drukken en houdt zijn telefoon dan tegen zijn oor. Mark kijkt hem niet-begrijpend aan. Plotseling worden zijn ogen groot van besef, en hij kruipt paniekerig naar het einde van het bed. Hij trekt André zonder veel resultaat aan zijn arm. 

“Wat doe je? Je gaat toch niet—” 

“Ibi! Hé, met André. Zeg, kan je even langskomen? Uh-uh. Kamer 144 hè? Ja. Oké.”

Hij hangt op en grijnst. Mark kijkt hem verbijsterd aan. Zijn handen gaan als in slow motion naar zijn haar. 

“Oh mijn god,” zegt hij. “Oh mijn god.”

André gooit zijn telefoon terug op zijn bed. “Je gaat me dankbaar zijn,” zegt hij. Hij grinnikt. 

Mark laat zich weer achterover op bed vallen. Hij bedekt zijn ogen met zijn handen. “Ik haat je,” zegt hij tussen zijn handen door. “Echt, ik haat je.”

“Je houdt van me,” zegt André. “Ik versnel het proces gewoon wat voor je.”

Mark kijkt André tussen zijn vingers door aan. “Proces? Wat voor proces?”

“Het oh-Ibi-het-spijt-me-ik-zal-het-nooit-meer-doen proces. Je biedt je excuses aan, je geeft hem een aai over zijn bol en hij gaat weg. Klaar.”

Mark kreunt. 

“En met een aai over zijn bol bedoel ik een aai over zijn bol. Geen geflikflooi in de kamer waar ik ook slaap. Ja?”

“Oh mijn god,” zegt Mark.

André loopt naar het raam en kijkt naar buiten. “Echt, ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven. _Ibi!_ ” Hij draait zich weer om en kijkt naar Mark, die nog steeds ligt te wanhopen. “Hij is echt—een soort puppy! Een jong hondje! Je zit gewoon een beetje jonge hondjes te bespringen jij. Jezus.”

Er klinkt een bedaarde klop op de deur.

“Oh, daar zal je hem hebben.” André trekt zijn wenkbrauwen op en grijnst. Hij klapt nog net niet in zijn handen van genoegen, en Mark heeft zin om dingen naar hem te gooien. André loopt naar de deur en Mark staat op en trekt zijn kleren recht. Hij zou zich het liefst onder het bed verstoppen, maar hij weet dat André hem er aan zijn haren weer vanonder zou sleuren. André doet open en Ibi staat in de deuropening. Hij ziet er haast verlegen uit. 

“Hé,” zegt Ibi. “Wat is er aan de—oh.”

Zijn ogen vallen op Mark, die zich verdekt heeft opgesteld achter André, en hij valt stil.

“Ibi, kom verder,” zegt André, en hij trekt Ibi aan zijn arm de kamer in. “Luister,” zegt hij terwijl hij de deur sluit. “Mark hier vindt zichzelf ontzettend stom omdat hij je heeft gezoend en vervolgens met zijn staart tussen zijn benen is gevlucht, en hij is bang – nee nee, wacht, laat me uitpraten – hij is bang dat je boos op hem bent en dat ie zichzelf de rest van het WK in slaap moet gaan huilen. Dus ik stel voor—” Hij pakt Mark bij zijn schouders en duwt hem Ibi’s richting uit, “—dat jullie het er nu over gaan hebben, want ik heb geen zin om een kamer te delen met een jammerend tienermeisje. Oké? Ik ga wel even koffie drinken ofzo.”

Hij pakt vlug zijn portefeuille en doet de deur open. “Lief zijn, en geen vieze dingen doen. Oké?” Hij steekt met een grijns zijn duim op naar Mark en trekt de deur achter zich dicht. 

Er valt een oncomfortabele stilte. Mark en Ibi kijken elkaar aan en kijken tegelijkertijd weer weg. Mark kan zich niet herinneren ooit een ongemakkelijker moment mee te hebben gemaakt. Hij krabt aan zijn hoofd en schraapt zijn keel. “Oké, dat was uh—”

Ibi lacht een beetje en kijkt naar de grond. 

“Ik, uh,” zegt Mark. Hij kan het er maar beter meteen uitgooien. “Uh, sorry. Dat ik je—dat ik je zoende. Stom, ik wilde niet—nou ja.” Hij beweegt zijn hand in de lucht, alsof die meer kan vertellen dan hijzelf. “En dat ik zomaar wegging, dat was ook stom. Ik denk—” 

“Het was niet, uh. Stom. Dat je me zoende.” Ibi bijt op zijn lip en draait zijn duimen in de mouwen van zijn sweater. “Ik bedoel – ik vond het niet… ik vond het wel…” 

Mark kijkt hem sprakeloos aan. Dit had hij niet verwacht. 

“Nou ja,” vervolgt Ibi ongemakkelijk. “Ik bedoel… het was niet erg. Als je dat dacht. Ik vond het, het was…” 

Mark knijpt zijn ogen samen. “Fijn?” maakt hij af. “Vond je het fijn?”

Ibi haalt zijn schouders op en kijkt hem niet aan. “Best wel.” Hij bloost. Mark ziet het en er vlindert even iets ondefinieerbaars door zijn lichaam.

“Oh,” zegt Mark. “Oké.” Hij heeft even tijd nodig om deze informatie te rijmen met wat er een uur geleden gebeurde. Ibi wekte niet de indruk er ontzettend van te genieten. Het grootste gedeelte van de toch al niet langdurige zoen was hij verstard en toen zijn lippen mee begonnen te bewegen was Mark plotseling opgestaan en weggegaan. “Ik dacht dat je misschien…”

“Ja. Nee. Het was alleen nogal onverwacht.”

“Sorry.” 

“Geeft niet.” Ibi’s vingers draaien zenuwachtig in en uit elkaar. 

Het is een tijdje stil. 

“Ibi,” zegt Mark. “Ik—”

“Ik wil het best nog een keer doen,” zegt Ibi vlug. 

“Wat?” 

Mark is verbaasd. Hij had op het punt gestaan te zeggen dat ze het het maar het beste konden vergeten.

Ibi kijkt weg. “Nee, laat maar,” zegt hij. “Stom idee.” Hij gluurt naar hem van onder zijn wimpers, alsof hij hoopt dat Mark hem tegen zal spreken. 

Mark staart hem aan en denkt na. Het is inderdaad een stom idee. Een vreselijk stom idee. En toch… als hij bedenkt hoe het zou kunnen zijn trekt zijn buik even samen, als een aanmoediging. Of misschien als een waarschuwing. Mark laat zijn ogen glijden over de jongen – want dat is hij, André had gelijk – voor hem. De grote, bruine ogen, de handen die inmiddels zijn verdwenen in de mouwen van zijn sweater, de lichte blos op zijn wangen. Hij is verloren. Reddeloos verloren. 

“André gaat me vermoorden,” zegt hij. 

Ibi trekt zijn wenkbrauwen even op. “Hoezo? Hij hoeft het toch niet te weten?” Er klinkt een schilfertje wanhoop door in zijn stem, en Mark moet erom glimlachen. Nog even en hij ligt op zijn knieën te smeken. 

“André komt alles te weten. Geloof me.”

Ibi zet een stap vooruit. “André weet niet wat ik wil,” zegt hij. Hij heeft nu een zekere vastberadenheid in zich die zijn verlegenheid bijna volledig heeft verdreven. Mark kijkt hem aan. Hun ogen laten elkaar niet los. Hij heeft gelijk. André weet niet wat Ibi wil, en wat Ibi wil is duidelijk: hij wil Mark. En Mark wil hem. Hij wil hem. 

“Kom hier,” zegt Mark dan, en zijn stem klinkt alsof hij hem al dagen niet heeft gebruikt.

Ibi komt langzaam op hem aflopen tot hij een armlengte van hem vandaan is. Hij houdt zijn blik vast met de zijne. Mark stapt naar voren en legt zijn hand op Ibi’s kaak en hij kust hem. Ibi zucht en kust hem terug en het is lief en zacht, _Ibi_ is lief en zacht, en Mark slaat zijn armen om hem heen om hem dichter tegen zich aan te trekken. Minuten gaan voorbij. 

Mark maakt zich los en strijkt even over Ibi’s haar. _Toch nog de aai over de bol_ , denkt hij. Ibi kijkt hem aan met dromerige ogen en Mark glimlacht. 

“Je bent lief,” zegt hij. 

Ibi bloost, en Mark buigt zich voorover en kust hem weer.

 

****

~The End~


End file.
